The Thorns and Beauty Of The Rose
by sarenelsoria
Summary: An imprinting story about Leah, Seth and Embry's imprints.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brian

My mother had been from the Quilute tribe but had left when I was still unborn. I was fully of the tribe from my inky black hair to my equally black eyes. I was however completely American and didn't know one thing about my heritage.

"Brian." My Mom said stopping my wool gathering.

"Yes Mom." I reply looking out the window, she had tried to teach me but I was not an easy student. Mom had had me with an Native American of the Lacota tribe off the reservation, he had promised forever for a girl scarcely out of her teens. He was of similar age but their marriage didn't last longer than a year after the twins were born he left us. I spent some summers with him when I was younger but as I had gotten older and he increased his attempts to drown his troubles in alcohol my mother decided that it was best that we move.

We first moved out of Texas and then to California and finally we are coming back to the reservation that I had never been on. I had no desire to go to either, I wished that I could simply continue working on cars instead of starting over in a new town and new life.

"We are here." She says effectively breaking me from my reverie. The house was small and had a resent room added on. It was my Uncle Billy's house. I had never before met him. It was odd for a seventeen, tall weed of a boy to be meeting my Uncle for the first time.

Apparently he had a son that was six years older than me. the difference between twenty three and seventeen could be measured in miles. Especially since I had always been immature and well sometime my anger got the best of me. It was my anger that had my mom returning here.

You see I turn into a werewolf, its really cool I have white and black fur with dots on either sides. My mom calls me ying yang sometimes out of fun. My personality is two edged like my pelt. Both darkness, moody and angry sometimes and light funny and caring. The problem was that even I didn't know which way my personality will go. She had contacted her brother and he told her that his son was in a wolf pack. A wolf pack!

I got out the car sheepishly taking two of the bags with me. A young man was waiting at the door and I smiled he was buff. I put down the bags and stuck out my hand. "Hi I am Brian." He smiles at me the smile slow to reach his eyes.

"Hello Brian my name is Jacob."

"Come on Brianna and Breena." I say and they both exit out of the car. They are both sixteen and very pretty.

"Hello." He says and helps us carry in the bags.

"Mom, why are you here with me anyway? I mean I can manage myself, I am getting better and I would have help." I tell her.

"You are too young to be unsupervised." My Mom said in reply.

"Too young, rather you don't want to let me go. Let me be my own person my own man. Yes I am a man, a young man but still a man." I yelled the last and ran into the forest, having enough control to throw off my clothes first before turning into a werewolf. I howl, I didn't want to be treated like a little kid. I wanted to be treated like the young man I was. My mother however would have me young forever if she had her way.

I stayed in the forest for a while before changing back into my clothes once more. I walked slowly back to the house sheepishly, I had showed how little control I had to my cousin no less. I enter the house and apologize. "Sorry." I say gruffly.

"I understand." He says. "Its a lot of changes all at once." I howl and my sisters giggle.

"That's our big brother wolf." Briana says. Which had everyone laughing. Brianna was a mild girl with a sense of humor, she was loyal and brave. Breena however is a tiger in sheep's clothing she had however gone to the restroom and so we were spared her bite.

The door opened and a young man stood outside it. He was at most three years older than I. "Hi Jake." He says and grins. "Sam wants us." He smiles at me and my sister. "You can come too if you wish."

"That sounds like fun." She says in reply and the young man grins at both of us before going back the way he had came. My sister steps out of the bathroom and together the four of us go to Sam's. I would meet my pack now for the first time.

"They are a fine lot if you don't anger them. Sam is the head of the pack." Jacob explains and I nod smiling.

"I get it, when he says fetch we do so, right?" I said and Jacob laughs.

"Exactly. Now do your sisters have, hairy problems."

"You can keep your hairy problems to yourself and gladly." Breena says but I know how much she truly wants to be a wolf. She doesn't have the spark however, not yet at least. I see a glimmer on occasion but no more than that. Briana is a sheep among wolves so caring and kind but she has no inclination to being a wolf at all. Nether does she want to be one.

"Hairy problems?" He asks and laughs. We all smile and Brianna shoves her sister playfully. Breena shoves back and they shove each other laughing they looked exactly alike on the outside but were so different on the inside. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, A rose by any other color would be as beautiful. Brianna is a red rose and Breena is a white but they both are wonderful and I love them both in different ways.

"Race you there Brianna." Breena said and they take off running.

"Should we?" I ask and Jacob nods, we catch up with them easily and Jacob wins only because he knows where he is going. We stand outside the door as he knocks. A man answered it.

"Hi Jake, these must be your cousins. Welcome, come on in." He says and I see at once that this is Sam. I walk into a door and then I see her. Her face is turned away from me and she is talking with our messenger. Suddenly the world narrows and I see only her. I can feel her energy crackly and wonderful, I could hear only her heart beat and know that I simply had to see her eyes or else I might die.

I move closer as though in a dream until I stand beside her. I cannot speak cannot think besides feeling the need for her to look at me see me for who I truly am and make our two souls one. She turns then and sees my face and stares at me. I smile weakly and so does she it is so beautiful that it makes my own smile widen and hers does too. The room is coming back into focus and it is silent. I smell her and she smells of roses, a double edge beauty and thorns. Like me so like me.

"Hello."I say but I had to know her name her voice her everything. She stares at me in wonder.

"Hello." She replies her voice sounds like a symphony of music. I would look at her forever if I could.

"My name is Brian, what is yours?" I say and her eyes light up and she smiles even broader.

"Leah." The most beautiful words I have ever heard.

"Leah." I breath. "You are so beautiful." I take her hand and she blushes. I relish the moment in which our hands touch. I know that I could not spend a minute without her at my side. I feel like calling out her name over and over, that heavenly name that heavenly sound.

"You are too, beautiful I mean." She says and my heart swells and breaks and reforms making room for her to reside within it with me forever. I sit down on the couch and gently put a hand to her face trying to memorize ever couture. She smiles at me a beautiful smile a wonderful smile. The world should stop and stare at that smile. The world however continues without us. We are born away on a current of these strange new emotions.

I do not know how long I simply stare at her but my sister's cry breaks me out of my reverie. My sister is afraid. I get up and see the same look in Seth's eyes and he is trembling a hair's breath away from her. I run and scoop her up in my arms taking her out of harms reach. She puts her arms around me and shrieks this is my Brianna? My fearless sister? Breena is happily talking to a man, and I see the same look in his eyes that were no doubt in mine. In Seth's as well. She calms down enough and I set her down upon the couch.

"What happened Brianna?" I ask her.

"He comes up to me and pledges his undying love. I don't even know him." She said. "I told him that he needed to back away from me and chill out, I am not the sort of girl to go for meaningless words." Brianna says. "He then starts trembling all over like you do, I know that I can't run fast enough and the next thing I know you are carrying me away." I stroke her hair gently and she burrows her face into my chest starting to sob. Breena comes over to my twin and puts her arm around it.

"He doesn't mean anything by it." She says. "He likes you. Embry said the same thing to me and I knew that it was right somehow." She smiles at my twin. "I am sure he would never hurt you."

"What of that woman then she has werewolf marks upon her cheek." Brianna is hysterical, I do not blame her at all, but both Sam and Emily's eyes fill with pain.

"Could I have some water for my sister?" I ask and Jacob brings me a cup. "Drink this." I say and add some of the drops I carry with me that my mother made for me to calm me down. My mother is an herbalist among other things. I then put the drops under her nose and she breaths deep. She drinks the water and starts to sob. She is unable to protect herself against monsters, my sister it is my duty to protect them and I failed I failed them. "I am sorry I failed you." I whisper to her.

"You can't always be our protector brother." My sister says, I smile at her but know that I have failed my sister. "You got there in time."

"But not before you was in danger if I had only gotten there earlier." I say. "I shouldn't focus on pretty girls. I need to protect you." More than pretty beautiful wonderful girls, but my duty is to my sisters. My father will not protect them and so I will. I am both father and brother and friend by turns, at least that is how I see myself. I stroke her hair gently so glad that I had gotten there in time. That I was able to stop the attack before it was too late, before she was scared or... No I would not think of that. I couldn't be the romantic my sisters need me more than anyone else. They cannot protect themselves so I will for them. I continue to stroke her hair.

"Flowers in a meadow, stars in the sky. The moon rises above us just you and I. The birds sing for you calling your name, the stars dance for you, Oh my sister if this could ever remain the same." I sing.

"The wonderful beauty of you in the night, always by my side the frogs sing in the grass. A wolf howls in the distance celebrating the dance. As we sit upon a sea of grass." Breena sings.

"Stars in the sky, moonlight shines skin, just you and I." We sing together and it takes me a minute for us to realize that my sister is asleep and everyone is staring at us. "What can't I comfort my sister?" I ask and gently stroke her curls.

"You actually manage to tear yourself from your imprint dive and save your sister from Seth?" Sam asked. Seth had not turned into a dog and he had managed to control his rage.

"What is an imprint?" I ask. "I just know that my sister needed me." I smile down at her sleeping soundly. "I am just glad that she is alright."

"An imprint is our second half. When you find them the world reforms to be only them for a short time. Admittedly the first time makes fools of us all." Sam said and Emily went up to him putting a hand upon her back. I feel the same bonding between them that there is between me and my Emily. That means that Seth and this Embry have imprinted on my sisters.

"If either of you ever hurt them I swear I will shave your fur and beat you black and blue. If they do not want your company you are not to stalk them seek them out or anything of the kind. They have a choice in this and if you ever again threaten them, or look at them the wrong way it will be bad for you." I growled and set my sister upon the couch all gentleness lost no one can threaten my sisters no one. My fists clench and unclench of their own accord but the next thing I know Leah is beside me and I feel instantly calm. It is strange and it makes me even angrier, that she a stranger have so much power over me. I felt my self grow in rage too close I am too close. Think of a meadow. I take the bottle out of my pocket and smell it breathing deep it calms me down and feel the trembling stopping. "You almost killed her." I said and broke down in tears this was all too much. Leah comes over to me on one side and my sister on the other. She must be realizing that I am only seventeen despite how much I want to protect her.

"Its alright." She says gently. "She is fine, you are fine." She puts her arm around me.

"I was almost too late, I almost failed to protect her." I sobbed like an infant.

"You are only one year older than us brother, everything doesn't have to rest on your shoulders. Its not your fault or her imprints or my sisters. Everyone is fine and that it the impotent thing." She could always calm me down, so sweet my little sisters.

"You always know what to say." I continued to sob. "That doesn't change the fact that I am a monster." I tell her.

"Brother, you are no more monster than anyone here, you aren't like father and will never be. You don't have to worry about that. You are kind and brave and you always know how to cheer us up."

"That is you." I sob and I feel another hand upon my back. I stiffen at once. "Because of you because of what you do to me, I almost was too late. I almost didn't get there in time. You are so beautiful and so terrible. I have no choice in who to love but for some reason I don't care. What the hell is wrong with me? WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL."

"Normal is ordinary, what we can do its extraordinary. We protect the tribe and in return have the second part of our souls returned to us." She said and the next thing I knew I felt something warm and smooth touch my cheek. She had kissed me. I turn to her and smile at her, she smiles back my queen of snow my queen of sun. My light and my darkness. Two sides of steel, the sword was broken and now it is fixed. My heart was heavy and now it is light.

"My Queen." I say and kiss her lightly on the cheek forgetting the world in that light kiss. I stroke her hair so light and short. It should be long it was so beautiful. Every bit of her skin every single hair even the imperfections were perfect. Then softly, so softly that the others could not hear. "My beauty." She blushes but in the next second her arms were around me. I sigh and relax into her arms letting myself become only me not a brother or a father or a werewolf just Brian. I hug her back and kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Well this has been interesting." Sam said and smiled. "Will you make us some stew Em?" He asks. Two young women leave one carrying a one year old little boy. "I believe introductions are in order." He says smiling. "My name is Sam, my wife is Emily. The woman and child in the kitchen are Hope and Victorious."

"I am Paul, Hope's husband." A man says and I smile at him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Brian Black, my mother is Billy's sister." I tell them. "My sister is Brianna Black."

"I am Breena Black." She said.

"Jared." Jared says the one who seemed nice.

"Embry." I try not to growl at that.

"Seth." That man says and I let out a growl being unable to help it. I blush embareced.

"Quill." Another young man says.

"Brandy." The final young man says and I grin at all of them a grin that showed teeth.

"I don't envy the poor boy that imprints on our child." Leah said and laughs, putting an arm around me and suddenly I felt like the world was alright after all. No pain or fear could exist in a world with Leah. I realize that feeling as I do that neither Embry or Seth. "My brother doesn't know quite how to take you." Her brother and then I see the family resemblance and groan. I had made a fool out of myself.

"Thank you for saving her. I don't know why that happened but I couldn't control it." Seth said. He just thanked me? I am both surprised and pleased.

"Your welcome." I said and realized that I had both been kissing his sister and rescueing his imprint from him. He is thanking me? I would not do so in his place, perhaps he is not so bad. Food wafts into the living room and my stomach clenches. Luckily however it doesn't growl that would be too embarceing.

"So where were you before you came to the reservation?" Seth asks.

"Texas and California." I reply. "We didn't however aquire the slang or accent. As both our parents were from elsewhere."

"Oh." He said. "I have lived hear all my life."

"My markings are unusal." I say. "You must know now that they are both black and white."

"Can I see them?" Seth asks in intrest.

"Why not let me just go into the other room for a minute." I tell them and go into the bathroom where I change into my wolf form. I come out and sit beside my Leah.

"You are beautiful," she says."So beautiful." I lick her face and she hugs me and starts to pet my coat. She moves lower and finds that involentary weak spot all dogs have. I kick at the ground not caring how silly I look. She stops after a time. "You should go back into human form, before we eat." I nod and go into the bathroom changing quickly and returning to my Leah. I smile at her and in return I receive another smile. It lights my world. My sister is snoring softly unaware of the world around her. I go over to her and lightly kiss her on the brow. She is such a good little sister. I cover her with a blanket and her hands clutch around it. While we were growing up it was often just the three of us Mom had to work two jobs to provide food for all of us. I then walk into the other room smiling at Breena.

"No point in trying to wake her." I say. "She always get so cross when you actually manage it." That made Breena laugh. I was given a steaming bowl of soup as big as a punch bowl. My sister is given a smaller but no less full bowl. "Thank you for making this for us." I say to the two women, Emily and Hope?

"Doggy." The little boy says. "Doggy." I smile down at him wondering if he had seen me. I put him in my lap and gently bounce him. He giggles and chortles as I eat my soup and grab some bread and cheese ripping it into small peices. He takes them and grins at me a grin that is nothing but gums but for two little pearly teeth.

"Do you mind?" I ask Hope and she shakes her head obviously bemused. I eat my soup as I bounce the child. I finish the bowl after everyone else even my sister who is impossibly slow. The last of it isn't quite so hot and gently blowing on it I give some spoonfuls to the boy. He smiles up at me taking the soup. I gently wipe off some at the corner of his mouth. Call me a sap but I love little kids, ironic because I am so scary so tall and gangely but I have alot of mussles. I can never go over and asked the age of their children without fear. I smile down at the little boy as he finishes the bowl and lets out a satified belch. I smile down at him wanting my own children someday.

"You like children?" Quill asks.

"Yes very much." I reply as I pass the little boy back to his mother. He wails as he leaves my arms but soon is quieted by a gentle singing. "I suppose that I would be considered something of a sap." I smile at Leah and my sister. "Now that we have eaten, why did you call Jacob here?"

"Vampires have invaded." He replies. "They are here." I hear myself growl and the little boy seems frightened. I let out a bark and he smiles and claps his hands.

"Vampires, I fought some off when we were in california. The lost coast, I almost lost my whole family there." I sigh and smile. "I was able to defeat them however." I grin again.

"We run patrols trying to find them." Sam said. "Would you be willing to join us."

"Of course, I would be, but could I not do so tonight? I am still a bit tired from travling."

"We wouldn't dream of asking you to do it tonight. No tonight's patrol will consist of Leah, Jacob and Seth. What I am asking you is if you would be willing to join our pack."

"Yes I would be." I say in a instant, it would be a way to spend more time with Leah. I feel happy inside, we could spend days together as I finished high school early and nights as well in time. "My mother will expect us back soon." I say knowing that it is true. "Will you excuse us?"

"Yes of course." Sam replies and I smile. I go into the other room and gently fold up the blanket. I then gently pick her up in my arms and nod to my other sister. Together we leave. Breena starts to shiver not expecting to be out that late. I smile, "Do you want Embry to walk with you?"

"Yes." She replies her teeth chattering.

"Embry." I call loudly knowing my little sister to be able to sleep through many things.

"Yes." He answers within the door of the house.

"Could you walk with us, my sister is cold." Cold is an understatement her lips are blue and she is shivering. He grins and dashes up next to us putting a careful arm around Breena. She smiles at him in thanks starting to warm up. The four of us return to the house and Embry smiles outside our door.

"I enjoyed walking you home." He says and vanishes into the night. I smile unable to help myself and go into the small room that Billy and Jacob have cleared for my family until we have enough saved up for our own. My mother is asleep on one of the mats and I gently put my sister down on another. I strip to my boxers and lie down on the third closing my eyes. At once I feel myself slipping into darkness and dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Leah

Who made Sam the king of the world anyway? He forces me to go on patrol all night, without Brian.

_At least your imprint likes you and isn't afraid of you._

_**She was almost attacked by you, be reasonable Seth.**_

_That is easy for you to say, remember Bella well this is ten times stronger than what you feel for her. It tears at my very heart at my very soul my love for her._

_**Take it slow and she will come, her love will grow. Women love gentlemen although they claim that they do not want that time anymore. Treat her like you would any other.**_

My Brian, I wonder how he is now? Focus on the patrol Leah not on his tight hard abs his kisses and that incredible feel when he touches my face and hair.

_Stop it Sis, I can't lust after my cousin, major yuck._

Oh and like I like to see your thoughts now.

_Well she would look beautiful in a dress. Her eyes are like the new grass and she reminds me of spring my faveriote season._

Honestly, Seth could you think of something better? You are hopless as a brother and as a romantic.

_Hey I take offence at that. Not really let me just make her feel bad._

Dooface I can hear all of your thoughts. Run ahead before he can charge me for that remark. he chases me and we cavort for a while while we patrol. finally as the light comes into the sky I return to Sam's house the next party assembling. My brother and I return home and I make sure that he is soundly asleep before going out again.

I run to Jacob's house and sneak through the back door, I had to see him before sleeping. I entered the house and walked to the extended room and slowly opened the door. He was fast asleep on a pile of mats completely beautiful his face younger in sleep than when awake. He mutters something and rolls over in his sleep clinching his hands. Then he mutters again, a name my name. I did not mean to I had not thought to do so but in seeing him I had to lay down beside him if only for a moment. I gently remove his hands and wrap them around me, He is so warm and I smile at him as my eyes close and unattentionally I fall asleep lulled by my love's deep breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Brian

I awoke early in the morning. Something smells wonderful I open my eyes and my Queen is asleep against my chest. Her breathing is slow and even and her beautiful eyes are closed, her hands are wrapped around my chest hairs and I blush to think that she had seen me in my boxers. My embarrassment is gone in an instant as I wrap my arms around her. She snuggles closer to me and lets out an exhalation of breath. So beautiful so radiant, she holds herself like a queen proud eruct, so amazingly wonderful. I bury my face in her hair and breath her hair in deep. It flutters in the wind of my breath and I want so badly to touch it to take a few of her short locks for my own. I give into temptation and gently bite them off with my teeth stashing them in my boxers. The hair tastes wonderful but it coats my tongue in fur and I splutter.

My angel open her eyes and stares at me in surprise. "I didn't mean to... It was an accident." She says and I gently put a hand to her lips.

"I am glad you came." I say to her and she both blushes and smiles a radiant smile. "My Queen." It is the second time I say it aloud but the first she hears me. Hesitantly as if she is afraid that I will vanish she kisses me. Her breath is warm and I seize her lips with my own, we kiss and my heart feels as though I could fly. I hear a sound a stirring my sister is waking. "Perhaps you should go." I don't want her to leave but I don't want my sister to see me with her. She nods. "And tell your brother not to sneak in to see my sister sleep. I don't know how she would take it." Again she nods and within a second she is gone.

"Good morning." My sister says stretching out her long arms in satisfaction.

"Good morning," I reply, her hair is sleep smoothed, she always manages to look beautiful. That from the unbiased opinion of a brother. Her hair is tumbled forward slightly.

"Sleep well?" She asks and I smile.

"Yes and you?"

"Not really, I dreamt that he was after me." She said and I go over to her.

"He would never hurt you on purpose. It is impossible to do so, all you want to do is protect them." She looks at me in disbelief. "Its true." I hug her my little sister. "I swear on the pact of three Brie." Using the childish pact we came up with when i was seven and they were six.

"Alright I believe you Bro."

"Just to let you know if he advances too much or anything I have got your back, even if he is the brother of my imprint." I tell her and she hugs me.

"Thanks Bri." She tells me and kisses me lightly on the cheek. I get dressed quietly and head out the door. Jacob is still asleep and I am surprised that i hadn't heard his snores from the other room. I must have pretty sacked out myself not to hear that. I walk into Jake's room knowing how our family tends to be sound sleepers and draw a mustache and hearts on his cheek in permeate marker. I chuckle but silently. I then get out whipped cream and put some into his hand and tickle his face lightly he swats at it and gets whip cream all over himself. I finish by adding several cherries and then I take out the disposable camera and take a picture, he looks like a bunt cake.

I go out of his room and see my sisters both standing outside Jacob's door, I close it and the three of us howl with laughter. Well mine is a howl theirs are a more human sound. This wakes my mom and she appears groggy outside the door.

"What is so funny, sometimes I think I am raising hyenas." She says which makes us laugh harder.

"I will go make the coffee." I say smiling. I go into the other room and make extra extra extra espresso, which means I use about four cups coffee to one cup water. Not knowing how much to put in my older sister would take care of that normally but she has gotten a good job in California and a boyfriend and decided not to move. The sludge comes and I give my mom the cup filled with the mixture. She eyes the sludge before downing it.

"I need to run." She says after seeing the clock. "My shift starts in a hour."

"Bye Mom." I say smiling. She waves and exits a moment later a shout from Jacob's room shows that he is up. He emerges a moment later wiping off whipping cream and discovering the drawings underneath. I take another picture of his shocked and enraged face. "Sorry Jake couldn't resist." I say and the three of us laugh. Jacob looks at the time and quickly goes back into his room pulling on pants shirt and shoes. "The marker is permeate it will last at least several days." He glares at me starting to tremble and I run all the way to Sam's house, Jacob close behind me and my sisters fallowing after. I wonder why they want to go with us they aren't wolves. We enter the house and Sam smiles at us my two sisters come up behind and both are wheezing slightly.

"Hi Sam." I say and then he gets a close look at Jacob's face. He hoots in laughter. "Come everyone have a look at this." Soon everyone is standing around laughing good naturally and I smile at my accomplishment. They stop soon after they had their fun.

"Ah Jake don't take it so hard." Emily says smiling. "He was just having a little fun."

"Yeah its fine." He said smiling and he gently shoves me. I shove him back and the next thing I know we are wrestling. We stop a minute later and get up both laughing. Leah smiles and stands beside me. Seth gazes at my sister and she blushes under his stare, she is a stubborn girl.

"Hello." Breena says shyly to Embry, a broad smile comes across his features and she walks over to him standing a few feet away. He wants to go over to her but honors her wishes I nod at him in thanks. I know how hard it must be for them, my sisters do not share their feelings. Maybe they do a bit but not as strong as they do for them. Breena smiles shyly and stands beside him everyone can hear his heart beating well at least I and Leah could. She stretches out her hand and he takes it smiling his happiness makes her happy. She smiles at him and then laughs for no particular reason a look of love and wonder fills his eyes. I know that Embry at least can control himself. Impulsively she hugs him and he closes his eyes feeling her against his skin.

"Hi everyone." Brianna says becoming uncomfortable. I smile and take hold of her shoulder. She also grew around the vampires, we all did but she didn't change for some reason.

"Your it." I say and tag her shoulder glad of the excuse she pounces on me and I gently wrestle with her using a quarter of my strength we are evenly matched. She finally gets me down for a count of three before I pop back up grinning at her. "Good shot Brianna." I say and she grins at me delighted.

"Thanks Brian." She replies and ruffles my hair. "Who's a good boy, now sit and stay." I whine and she goes back a few paces. "Come." I run to her usually I knock her over but instead I lick her from forehead to elbow. "Gross Brian." She says as everyone laughs.

"Join us for breakfast." Sam says and we thank him. Breakfast sits in a giant pan and I am glad that it is so big. Emily starts to scoop some on plates but there are only three.

"Can I eat with everyone?" My sister asks seeing the plates and pile of forks. Emily shrugs and puts her portion back into the communal plate. We all gather around and dig in. I am careful to push some eggs to my sister as I eat and Seth, Embry and Leah also do so, but we need not worry she eats as much as and as fast as the rest of us and laughs at our shocked expressions. "I thought I might be able to hold my own. You needn't thrust food to me, honestly Bro." She says although her eyes also fall on Embry and Leah but determinedly ignore Seth.

"What can I say I wanted to make sure that you had enough." I say and she smiles.

"Yes actually I have." She replies. I know how rare it is for both of us to feel full. When we were younger they both gave me the food I was so hungry all the time. At lunch we would pile our plates as it was free for our family, eating enough for twelve people my age and my sisters the same.

"Well we had better start the next patrol." Sam says getting to his feet. "I will go on this one, with Paul and Brian if you are rested enough?"

"Yes that sounds like fun." I say and they look at each other in dismay. "An excellent way to spend the afternoon."

"Great." Sam says and we set off together, I change behind a tree and the second I do I can hear the others thoughts

_I wonder if we will be able to communicate._

_**I am sure we will, somehow even if we can't hear each others thoughts. I wonder if he is done.**_

I am surprised that they can't hear my thoughts. I go out into a a meadow and bark a few times.

_That must be him! Why can't we understand him. His thoughts I mean._

_**Perhaps because he wasn't brought up on the reservation. Could that be it?**_

_I don't know lets set off. Barks come on lets go_

It translates to its fun to mate in snow. I let out an amused bark and bark what he said to me.

_**It's fun to mate in snow, you need to work on your wolf language.**_

_All the words are so similar. The tone is different only it's hard to get it right._

_**I will speak then. We just go around he barks.**_

It comes out in the right way, just slightly accented. I bark in reply sounds alright.

_**His accent is perfect. Bark lets go.**_

I nod my head and smile at them. Together we set off. Almost at once I smell the strange clawing smell that clings to everything for days. I whine.

_What is he saying? Do you know._

_**No, I don't know what he is trying to say.**_

I bark strange smell.

_**Strange smell? Vampires. Bark fallow smell.**_

I nod and continue on. I run feeling wonderful after the smell. There are so many different scents of this one. I fallow the newest and ultimately wind up ten miles away the scent ending in the river.

_**That's a pity. Bark return home.**_

I nod and all of us go together back to the clearing.

**Brian.**

A new mind calls to mine my sister my sister. Brianna. I run as fast as I can and see Sam's house is in a state. I run past everyone not having the time or inclination to switch to man form. My sister is cowering behind the couch.

**Brian you came.**

Always my sister always. I smile at her and the love I feel for her overwhelms me.

**You are my elder brother, i feel the same. **

It is clear that she does and I smile at her. Do you want to get out of this form?

**Yes please. Tell me how to return to being human.**

Alright vision yourself under the water of a clear and beautiful lake.

**The day and the water are warm and everything is beautiful.**

Exactly, now feel yourself moving to the surfaces you move your claws become fingers your fur melts away and ultimately you become human once more. My sister shimmers for an instant before a naked girl takes the wolf's place. I cover her with a blanket and she smiles in thanks. Sam runs up in human form his shirt unbuttoned. He puts my clothes down understanding in a instant. He goes outside with the rest of the pack and I transform putting on my boxers and handing the shirt and pants to my sister, careful to turn my back while she dresses.

"Thanks for helping me Brian."

"No problem Sis." I reply and hug her. "Now I am not the only one who's big and hairy." I say and she laughs and cries at the same time. "Why did you change?"

"Seth made me angry." She replies and I growl.

"How did he?"

"He called me all kinds of names, until I was trembling." She replied and I felt myself shake.

"I don't care if he is my imprint's brother I will give him a piece of my mind. He wanted you to transform and made it so you did without one thought of you."

"Oh, that was what he was doing and I fell for it." She says and starts to cry I put my arm around her shoulder. "I don't want to imprint I don't want to lose myself and think only of someone else. You are different since you saw Leah." I sigh at the mention of her name, Leah so beautiful my queen. "See what I mean you get glassy eyed at the mere mention of her. I don't want that I want to choose who I love." I hold her for a minute and gently rock her back and forth remembering when my older sister did the same to me.

"My beauty my sister. Stars shine in the sky flowers blow in the breeze just you and I. Feel the grass against your back the stars dance above, it is just you and I my sister my beauty just you and I." I sing softly to her and she smiles up at me in thanks for trying to calm her. "You see I am still your older brother, and I will always be." I hug her and rock her gently in my arms. "it isn't so bad, in fact the running is fun. Feeling the freedom the wonder of it, I will show you my sister. I will show you everything." I tell her and soon she relaxes against me.

"Put me down, I am alright now." She says and I do so. She stands smiling. "See I told you." She then hugs me and I gently stroke her hair.

"Yes you are alright." I return the hug. "Now to give Seth a piece of my mind, wear this." I take a strip and bind up her eyes.

"Brilliant I don't see him I still have a choice."

"Exactly, now to go to Seth and Leah." I sigh and smile at her. "I will of course drive you to Forks to go to school."

"Thank you brother." She says smiling at me. I go out and as I open the door four people tumble on top of me. "SETH!" I roar at the boy. "YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO DO THAT NONE AT ALL" He quivers for a minute as I grab him and lift him up. "I may not have a choice in your sister, I love her more than anything but my sister will have a choice in who to love do you hear me? She is afraid of you, she is only sixteen she wants to know herself before anything else. She will go blindfolded thanks to you you won't be able to see her eyes and she won't be able to see you." I start to tremble in rage. "She is only sixteen. Only sixteen she wants love but not all at once not like this a half love where you have no choice. Love at first sight? I hate love at first sight, I love a woman I don't even know do you know what that's like Sam do you to love someone that you don't know at all?" I laugh bitterly. "Imprinting half love more like, no choice you just see them and that's it for life." I drop Seth to the ground. "You disgust me you all disgust me, You know I might just go to live with my sister. You didn't stop him Leah you knew what he was trying to do while my sister was ignorant and you didn't stop him or her. You just watched as it happened." I spit at all of them and then take Breena away. "Come on Breena we are leaving, we will create our own pack." She nods determinedly.

"Yes, Embry didn't stop him either. They don't want us to have a choice." Breena trembles. "Perhaps they are afraid that there is a choice after all." She continues to tremble and I slap her.

"Calm down Breena. Wait until we are away, far away." I say and she nods. Together we get my sister and leave. "Lets go into the forest, I like the look of it, one can easily loose us in there." I say and pick up Breena. "We are gone from them, remove the blindfold." she does so. "Fallow me, the patrols will be our bread crumbs if we wish to return." Together the three of us go deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Do you think I am silly, to want a choice?" She asks.

"Not at all." I reply. "I want one but do not have it." My sister starts to shiver and I wrap her closer to me. We find a meadow and I take out the flint that I always carry with me. Together we clear a place digging with our hands and putting small rocks and pebbles in. The meadow is warm and we grin at each other. Finally once we have enough stones to make sure that our fire is blocked by the fields. I then gather kindling and dead wood and a surplus enough for the night. I then go into the trees becoming bare and run off in wolf form bringing back twenty rabbits. I actually have fun chasing them. I skin them and remove their insides with my teeth trying not to eat the entrails. I put four on a stick and hold them out to the flames.

"So that's where you went." Brianna says as Breena gets as close to the fire as possible.

"Yes." I reply and slowly they cook and I add some more on. Eventually they are finally roasted and I continue three more times. "Go on eat." I say and grab a rabbit tearing off the head and devouring it hungrily picking the bones clean. My sister Brianna seizes another rabbit while Breena looks slightly ill.

"Come on Breena." Brianna says and reluctantly she takes a bite she eats four whole rabbits in the end. We all eat like gluttons and I stock up the fire feeling immensely sleeply all at once, I yawn loudly.

"I am going to sleep." I say and curl up close enough to the fire so that I feel between warm and hot and sigh. I close my eyes and soon sleep takes me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Brianna

They are doing all this for me, because I am afraid and do not want to blindly love a man I do not know. My brother snoring loudly and my sister snuggled into his back. They are both happy with their imprints they accept them, and I have taken them away from them. My brother calls out in his sleep an name her name. Even in dreams he cannot help but think of her. My sister is contented also asleep but I can't sleep this night, thinking of many things. So many, a man who I can love who will love me but both of us have not one bit of choice in the matter. Six people's happiness depends upon my decision he was wrong to force me into wolf form but he must have been desperate for me to see him, to see what he sees.

My brother grunts and rolls onto his side his hand clenching and unclenching in the little movements that only sleep makes. I smile and gently kiss his forehead, I am ready, he is so good but I can't let him do this for my sake. I feel the ground under my feet and I can vaguely hear the pack their voices like gentle murmurs in my mind. I can tell that most are asleep and I write in the dirt. Gone to Seth, I decided that this is too hard for all of us. Well not for me but for the people that I love and their loves, and Seth who has no choice in who to love.

I run lightly through the forest avoiding the patrol and sneaking into the house where I can hear troubled thoughts although they are both sleep softened. I climb up through a lattice and into his room through an open window. I take a deep breath and look. The world stops and then starts again and all I can think of all I can see is him. His furrowed brow his sweating face. His nightmares in my head and gently I push at them with my own thoughts changing them to good dreams. I climb into his bed knowing that I have made the right choice knowing that love comes first and knowing will come in time. I gently stroke his face and whisper. "I love you." Love such a simple word he makes me feel light and wonderful. Like dancing on clouds, my Seth. I do not have a choice but I do not care anymore. All my thoughts before seem meaningless the thoughts of a girl instead of a woman. I have changed in these minutes into a woman, a woman instead of a silly girl and one that loves Seth Clearwater.

Seth breaths deeply and mumbles my name upon his lips. I gently kiss them and he starts snoring contentedly I will not sleep this night all I want to do is think about the changes in my life and hear his breathing. It is strange how suddenly everything changes.

He snorts in his sleep and I laugh quietly behind my hand. He is so cute lying there, I suddenly wonder what he must have been like as a child. He turns over and wraps his arms around me. I wonder for a second if he is awake but a gentle touch with my mind tells me that he is still asleep. A glass is on the table and a bottle of extra strong sleeping pills. It makes me sorry that he had to virtually knock himself out to get any sleep. I wonder for a moment if Leah and Embry also had to. I won't ever be this much of a problem again. I sigh and snuggle deeply into his arms knowing that I chose this life comforts me. He mutters my name in his sleep again and love. I don't want to pry but wonder what he is dreaming of. I slowly expand our link and can't help but laugh making no effort to quiet it knowing that he won't wake. I am in a meadow with him and he is stroking my hair I come up to him and embrace him it is interesting to see myself from his eyes. I know that I could never be as beautiful as he sees me. I gently run my fingers through his short hair and he breathes deeply into my face. I smile at him he is so beautiful I want to surprise him though and not with being in his bed when he wakes. I slowly untangle myself from his arms feeling an ache at the parting.

I run back to my brother and sister and erase the message that seems so childish now, as if written by another. I smile and look up at the stars thinking of Seth and realizing that imprinting is as wonderful as everyone tried to make me see. We have no choice in who to love but it is so strong and beautiful when we do. Slowly the skies lighten into dawn and day. My brother is at the edge of awakening and I hunt in the forest binging back more rabbits and skinning them with my teeth, roasted rabbit tastes so good. I then take out the entrails and start to roast them on the fire. I smile as I do so, my brother's nose is twitching, stirring and waking the rabbits smell good and I eat a done one, one handed as I roast the others. He sits up and stretches.

"Good morning Brian." I say smiling his hair is sleep stirred about like a whirlwind.

"Morning Brianna." He replies.

"You know I don't mind being blindfolded, you seemed so miserable last night we can go back to the reservation." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"You would want to be blindfolded, or look at him." He asks. "A blindfold can easily be ripped off you know."

"Yes, but you are so unhappy and I know that Embry and Leah must also be if you are." I tell them. "I can't make three people that I like feel unhappy, just because I want to have a choice in who I love." I say and he stares at me for a second.

"I never knew how grown up you were little sister." He said, "Until this moment." I blush and he smiles at me.

"We don't have to wake Breena." I say and I gently pick up my twin. We put dirt atop the fire and leave. Brian takes Breena from me as soon as we exit the woods and I put on the blindfold. It is completely dark under it and I don't much like the smell but over all it doesn't matter all that much. We walk through town Breena wakes up half way through and insists on walking. It is about mid morning and we are the only people awake in the pack. I smile gently touching Seth in his dreams again. I feel connected and not at the same time as though I have given a part of myself but not all to this place and this pack.

"Good morning." She says happily noticing that we are going home. I turn to her voice and smile at her. I can see through Brian's eyes and know where she is it's weird but functional.

"You know I can see through your eyes." I say. "And hear your thoughts it's weird."

"Can I do that?" He concentrates for a minute before shaking his head. "No only in wolf form I suppose. Can you only hear mine?"

"Yes." I reply, if he can't do it it means that it isn't normal which means that I am a freak. I don't want to be.

"So where should we go? It won't make much sense to go to the house." Meaning Jacob's house.

"True, lets make something for the pack." I say and he grins. "I want to apologize I know that I have messed it up for everyone."

"Nonsense not for me."

"I heard you last night and I could see your dreams they weren't nice." I said not nice was putting it mildly. He blushes and his thoughts were embraced.

"You saw my dreams?"

"I can't quite control it yet, and you are the closest to me." I reply and then it is my turn to blush my cheeks turn warm.

"That is too bad." He says but brightens. "Could we stop by Leah's house?" He asks forgetting for the moment that Seth is her brother.

"Why not." I reply and he piratically runs to the house I laugh and fallow him. He knocks on the door and Seth answers his hair slightly askew I know that we have woken him with his knock not to mention Leah and Embry. He sees me and he grins broadly.

"You want to see Leah right?" He asks him.

"Yes, if it won't be too much trouble."

"You are welcome to come in." He says and then lowly eyes downcast. "All of you." I realize that Emmett is here with them eager to see my sister. They had come together for comfort and I feel terrible.

"Thank you." I reply. His mind buzzes in excitement. _She said thank you, she said thank you._ I smile down at the floor.

"Come in." He says again forgetting that he said it a moment before. I enter my sister behind me and Embry turns to her. His thoughts at once turn to her. _Is she alright, was she warm enough last night I don't know what I would do if she got so much as a cold. Please let her be fine._

"Hello." She says shyly and I can hear her voice from his point of view it sounds like heaven itself. Leah enters from the main hall and runs to my brother throwing herself into his arms. He swirls her around and she laughs happily. I smile at their happiness. Seth is watching them full of envy and happiness for his sister. _That could be us. Touching her hair letting my fingers sink into those long black hair. She goes blindfolded when I am near, her beautiful eyes veiled. What is she so afraid of me? Maybe if I talk to her tell her how beautiful she is she will find that she likes me. No I tried to give her complements and she ignored me. Maybe if I give her insults, no that didn't work either. Maybe if I just talk with her._

"How do you like the reservation?" He asks quickly._ Please say you like it, please tell me you do. Tell me that you will stay._

"I like it." I reply. "Not as much as my brother perhaps but I like it just fine. The trees are wonderful and the wolf form incredible." I am glad that he didn't mean to make me transform, he was just looking for a reaction any reaction.

"I am so sorry." He says. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I didn't know you would transform I swear I didn't." _Please believe me._

"You did not mean to? Are you sure?" I ask him hating to do it but I have to make this look authentic. _My Tiger she roars. I wish she wouldn't hurt me so. White Tiger the rarest and most beautiful. _I blush at that and fake a temper rise and then go back to myself. "Curse this being able to hear others thoughts." I say.

"You can hear my thoughts?" _Then you need to know that I think you the rarest beauty. You are wonderful, and you can't get angry at me because these are my private thoughts. I wish to know all about you everything little things big things everything. Eventually you might love me enough to show your pretty eyes to me again but until then I will miss them._

I gasp and turn away wishing that I could kiss him for such beautiful things. A tear falls and then another and before I knew it I was weeping. I wanted to tear off the blindfold and kiss him and the same time I don't. I cry rocking back and forth feeling like a silly little girl and then my sobs fade away. Everyone is staring at me.

"Why are you starring?" I demand with a bit of my old fustyness. "I just don't know how to take any of this. I have a man that one day is pledging love to me the next insulting me. I turn into a dog and now I can hear everyone's thoughts. I can't control it and he takes advantage of it saying such beautiful words. You are right I can't get angry at you but you confuse me so." I say and start rocking back and forth again crying the blindfold slips and I close my eyes tightly. My brother puts his arms around me and fixes it when I want his arms around me. I don't know what to do and I realize that I am still a silly little girl and not a woman at all.

"Shush its alright." Brian says.

"No it isn't Brian, I need to figure this out." I say and fiddle with the bandage. _Please, just untie it. _He asks me. I throw a pillow at him and run out away out of that house away from the stares. I put my blindfold in my pocket knowing that he is not near. I smile at myself in humor and then run it felt good to run to play to be a little girl. to feel the soil against my feet and the thudding oh the glorious thudding. I don't know where I am running just that I am. The next thing I know I am outside the reservation and a familiar car pulls up. I can feel my sister's thought which means that she too is also a werewolf. I gesture madly at her and she smiling pulls over.

"Hello Brianna." She says and I get into the car. "How is the fam?" She asks.

"Good." I reply. "There is something called imprinting though, its forced love." I tell her about me and Seth, Embry and Breena and Brian and Leah.

"Why don't you tell him you looked?"

"I want the right moment you know I have always been a romantic." I reply and we both giggle she is twenty and four years older than I. We have always been close though ever since I was little. She was someone to look up to. My brother and sister were my companions and she was more mother than our mother to us growing up.

"Yes I I know, it was I who read you countless fairy tales." She smiles at me and I grin in reply. We park the car at my uncle's just as Jacob is coming out the door. They both freeze and I smile, knowing that they have imprinted. I take my sister in hand and lead her to Jacob. "This is our cousin Jacob, Jacob this is my sister." I leave them as they stare at each other making me giggle. I run off and start skipping just for fun. I notice Seth coming closer and I tie the blindfold on. We are alone and I feel about for anyone nearby. No one.

"I wanted to talk with you. I want to find out more about you."_ Everything about you._

"Well you know where I was before I was here." I reply.

"What is your favorite movie?"

"Now or when I was little?"

"Both."

"The Parent Trap, but now it's the Princess Bride or Monte Python and The Holly Grail." I reply and he laughs.

"Really we are the knights that say Ni."

"Ni, Ni, Ni, Ni." I reply and we both dissolve into laughter. "Give us a shrubbery." I say in a high pitch voice and he doubles over in laughter.

"That is also my favorite movie, my sister loves the Princess Bride, admittedly the rodents of unusual size are so unrealistic that the make me crack up each time."

"I will save you." I say and use my finger as a fake sword pretending to fence. He laughs and suddenly I am on the ground and he is tickling me. I laugh and right myself. "You dog." I push him. "Taking advantage of a poor blind girl."

"You not be." He says. _Please take it off I want you to see in me what I see in you. I want to see your eyes again, those beautiful green orbs._

I hesitate for a minute before my my hand goes down. "I think I want to get to know you better before deciding to love you forever." I tell him and he sighs.

"What do you want to know?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue because it is the color of both sky and water." He replies. "And you?"

"I like light shades best I can't decide between the pink or orange of sunsets. You know the shades I mean just before the sun comes up or goes down." He smiles at me.

"Yes I do." He replies and smiles. "We are both obvious romantics." I smile at him in his general direction.

"I like being a wolf, but if I were born in a previous century and a boy I would be a knight. I have taken fencing lessons." I smile. "I can teach you if you want."

"How can you do that blindfolded?" He asks and I laugh.

"It would make things difficult admittedly." I reply.

"Fair damsel." He says and kisses my hand I laugh.

"The ladies would slap you with their gloves." I tell him and he laughs too. We laugh together and it feels right somehow beyond imprinting, I know that in the end I might have fallen in love with him even without the imprinting.

"I enjoy the sun but I like the rain best. When I was little I would dance in it." He blushes and his mind adds_ without any clothes on. _I laugh imagining him as a little boy dancing naked in the rain and touch where his cheek is lightly. It was a light touch but we both enjoy it. He held perfectly still but his thoughts raced on._ She touched me, maybe if I am still she will do so again. It feels so good like sunshine. _I gently stoke his face and then back away. He looks at me I know he does and I want to see him, but not yet.

"So did I." I tell him smiling. "I would also sing for no reason other than to enjoy myself silly isn't it?"

"No, wonderful." He replies. I blush and smile at the same time it feels nice to talk to him like this with no mention of imprinting. Just a boy and a girl no complications no werewolves nothing but his hand touching mine. His hand touching mine? I snatch back the hand and glare at him well I would glare if I could see.

"Seth, why do you hold my hand?" I ask.

"It was there." He replies simply and clenches his hands. "So close I could touch it and so I did." He starts crying, I want to kiss him oh how much I do but then the surprise will be ruined.

"Now you employ tears?" I ask him as he weeps. "Have you no shame?" He continues to weep and I want to comfort him, but I do not thinking of my surprise. Stop crying. At once he stops and I feel my mouth drop. Dance like a chicken. I can see it through his mind he doesn't know why but he wants to dance like a chicken. I smile this could be fun. Stop. He stops and smiles at me. I can work with his thoughts and give him orders in his mind. I reach out through the minds and tell Jacob and my sister to come to me at once they appear. Both seem confused as to why they are there.

"Sorry." Jacob says taking in the scene and they both go away once more.

"What was that about?" Seth says wiping at his eyes. "I suddenly wanted to dance like a chicken." I laugh I can't help it, I can have fun with this. Not that I would hurt anyone, but at least it will be fun.

"I think I can give the pack orders that they seem compelled to obey." I reply. "I tried it with Jacob and my sister just to make sure."

"You can give us orders that we literally can't resist?" He asks.

"Pretty much that's the case." I reply and he stares at me.

"Orders, we have been obeying Sam because we respected him as the oldest of us and as our leader." Seth said. "I would never have imagined this."

"You never would have imagined it think of how strange it is for me?" I ask him, "A freak among freaks."

"If you are a freak at least you are a beautiful one." He says and my cheeks color. He smiles at me and I grin in reply. He shoves me lightly and I shove back.

"Thanks." I say and he stares at me in amazement. _Did she just thank me?_ I gently close his jaw. "I can be civil." I say.

"You can't seem to be civil around me." He says and I look around I suddenly realize that it is dark. I yawn and he does too. I check on the rest of the pack and see that they were all either asleep or on patrol. Suddenly I feel very sleepy. Go to bed and sleep. Seth yawns again. "I am going to go to bed." He says if I had not ordered it I would have been upset. He starts moving slowly as though already half asleep. Within a few minutes he is deeply asleep he has left his house door a jar. His sister is sleeping soundly and I know that his mother is away on business. I go up to his room and order him, Stay asleep but fallow me. he does so moving slowly. I make sure that the wolf pack is far away and guide him to the meadow. lie down he does so and his snores soon echo throughout the meadow. I lie down and also sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Seth

I feel myself awaken and I try to cling to sleep. I mutter and moan feeling myself getting more and more awake. No I do not want to wake up I want to stay in my dreams. I feel sleep go away from me or so I thought. I am lying in a meadow and the sun is rising conserned eyes look down at me, beautiful eyes. Then she is kissing me no dream could be like this warm and wonderful. I hold still hoping that this isn't a dream. She smiles at me and I can see the love in her eyes. She continues to kiss me my face forehead and chin. I feel so happy in that moment so content and wish that it could last forever.

She smiles at me glad to be with me. This is better than a dream it is truth. I smile at her and she grasps her hand in mine and I know everything is how it is supposed to be. Her and me together for all of time. I smile at the thought and she smiles too. Slowly as not to startle her I stroke her hair and she submits to the touch the wonder and beauty of it all.

"It is beautiful isn't it." She says.

"Your beauty cannot compare." I tell her and she blushes. "Now then what do you want to do today, Sam might ask him to patrol but if he doesn't why don't we go cliff diving?" She smiles delightedly are all werewolves in love with risks and adrinalin?

"Yes lets and then I will teach you how to fence I have an extra jacket." She says to me and that sounds incredible. Anything sounds incredible with her.

"That sounds amazing, but I would be just as happy sitting and talking, your voice is beautiful to hear." I tell her and she smiles in return.

"So is yours." She replies and I feel wonderful. I stand up and whirl her around she laughs and I laugh we laugh, oh we, we, we, what a wonderful word. Her eyes sparkle and shine as I spin her. She continues to laugh but also stares into my eyes as I do into hers until dizzy we both stop.

"That was incredible." I breath and she nods in agreement.

"Come on lets go I want to teach you fencing." She bounces off and I have no choice but to fallow. I chase after her and catch her grabbing her and tickling until she gasps for breath.

"You beast." She says playfully. "You dog." I laugh and bow.

"At your service." I say smiling. She curtsies in reply. "Lady Tigress may I have this dance?" I ask and she laughs outright but she offers me her hand. We do a silly waltz together and do the steps to another dance. We are both laughing although we have no music but that of our hearts. Then she starts to sing nonscense only a beat to the tune we are danceing I join her and we both sing out as we dance together. She is my wonder and my joy we continue to dance and sing and being unable to think of anything else we stop. The world clears and I can see the pack watching us. My Brianna is just as surprised as I am. They stare at us and we stare at them.

"I decided." She said simply and kisses me in frount of the pack in frount of everyone that truly matters to me. All I can think of is that she kissed me and relish the warm feeling of her against me. Smelling so very good so wonderful. We break the kiss and she takes my hand. Together we leave the staring pack and hand in hand return to the house. My Brianna is excited she is getting out her swords and testing each one lovingly stroking the blades like old friends. She tosses me one and I catch the pommel. "Good now hold it like this." I do as she says and feel it in my insides a sense of rightness now this feels good. I swipe with it and she laughs. "Not yet, proper foot work first."

"When?" I ask and she laughs again I love her laugh.

"Now stand like me." She stands.

"Gladly." I reply and she shows me how to use the sword. By the time her brother looks in I find myself feeling quite accomplished in my fencers gear.

"Not another one." He says and I continue to fence but let a laugh excape. I ultematly gain a touch after twenty of Brianna's and it is hard to say who is more pleased.

"Good job, want to stop now and teach me how to cliff dive?" I nod and put her sword back into the pack with a bit of piping to protect the blade.

"Yes, lets do so." I reply and together we run to the cliffs.

"This is high, it is lovely." She says and a wind starts up blowing both our hair gently. "How do I um dive or jump."

"Just stay clear of overhanging rocks." I tell her and I smile. She leaps her hair blowing back in the air she flies in the air flipping over three times before landing with a splash of delight. I fallow her and we swim in the cold water. I dunk brianna and she doesn't resurface I look around frantically for her and call out Bria..." I am tugged under the water and come up spluterring.

"Hi Seth." She said. "You called." I should be mad but I find myself laughing we both laugh together and slowly move to the shore. "Lets go again." We go five more times. She eventually stops and sits on the rocky shore. Her hair cascades down on her back and slightly over her face she is beautiful. She smiles at me and I sit next to her on the warm clothes my clothes drying fast. We grin at each other and both stand up.

"Salt water isn't good for these clothes." She sighs.

"Good thing that they are your brothers." I reply and we both laugh. We stay there until night starts and our hunger calls us to Sam's. Hand in hand we go and when we arrive everyone looks at us.

"Hello." My Brianna says to her brother and sister. "I decided that I might as well give imprinting a try. This back to frount love where you love them first and get to know them second." Everyone laughs and I find that I have to kiss her. She blushes a wonderful blush. Clair has joined us and covers her baby brother's and Hope's little boy's eyes shutting her own tightly which makes both of us laugh. Brianna goes to the small girl and tosses her into the air she cries out in delight as she does so. She tosses her again and again but then Clair yawns and Brianna simply holds her.

"They get along well don't they?" Quill asks looking at Clair as I do at my Brianna.

"Yes." I reply as Clair relaxes against her.

"Clair lets get you something to eat first alright?" She asks and the little girl opens her eyes at the thought of food. Brianna smiles. "Is there anything that we can feed the children it seems quite late." Hope smiles at her.

"I am glad that our Seth found you. He was always an adventurous pup. Now he has someone to share in those adventures." She smiles at Brianna and at Clair who thinks of the pack as her uncles and aunts. We are a family albeit one that is indirrectly related but family is really what you make it. Brianna sits and gives Clair a piece of bread and cheese she scoops up Hope's child on the opposite.

"What is his name?" My Brianna asks.

"Gregory." Hope replies and my Brianna is plainly amused.

"Gregory the werewolf?" She asks and laughs. The little boy laughs too and she gives him some bread. Hope and Paul start laughing as well and soon we all are laughing.

Clair yawns and Quill grins at her making silly faces. She laughs at him and going over sits in his lap. She is soon asleep and Quill is looking at her in wonder. He mutters so lowly. "She grows so quickly and at the same time so slowly." My Brianna gently touches Quill's sholder.

"That is the way of such things, children grow up." She smiles at him and he smiles back at her. The little boy rubs at his eyes in her lap. She gets up and holds both children gently she rocks as she moves and sings so softly that only the two little boys can hear. She returns to us a moment later both children sleeping contentedly. She looks so happy with those two children that I know that we need to have our own soon. It would be wonderful to have a child. She smiles at me and looks down at the softly snoring children. Everyone is silent and it takes us several minutes to realize that Quill has also fallen asleep smiling Clair in his lap. He starts to snore and we all grin at them.

"Sleeping beauty." My Brianna's sister says we laugh and Jacob smiles.

"Who's the beauty?" Brianna asks which makes us all laugh. Quill has submitted to a makeover and makeup is spread childishly from one side of his face to the other. He snorts and turns in his chair. Breena goes over to him and gently removes Clair from his lap. She holds the little girl for a moment before putting her on the couch. Brianna takes both children and also lays them on the couch. She goes over to the CD player and presses play. Clasical music fills the room. She smiles and gestures at me to come to her. I move to my feet rather quickly it would seem and knock over my chair which makes everyone laugh and my love gently takes me in her arms together we dance and soon the others join us.

"No fair using ballroom music." Her sister says. "You looked up all the steps on the internet."

"I like ballroom music though." She replies and we dance about whirling through the room. I am laughing and so is she what an amazing sound.

"So so I." I reply and she giggles.

"Don't speak just listen to the music." She holds me and I hold her we sway in time to the music and it takes several minutes or hours to realize that we are alone. Quill still sleeps in the chair but one of the pack has carried Clair and her brother home.

"It must be quite late." I tell her.

"Yes." She agrees. "Do you think that Quill will be happier in his own room or on the couch."

"Couch would be easier, his house is across town and I don't think I can wake him." I reply. She smiles and Quill rises eyes closed and settles again splayed out on the couch.

"Come lets go." She says and I nod. Together we go to our meadow and sleep underneath a layer of milk white clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bianca (Brianna's older sister)

I awake in Jacob's arms and I am surprised that I have actually managed to stay on the bed. He is splayed out to all sides and snoring in that adorable way. His mouth is slightly open and so I kiss it taking in his sleeping breath. He awakes like that me kissing him and he hugs me to him.

"I thought it was all a dream." He said how can it be that we have only spent a day together, it feels like no time at all and yet forever.

"No I am here. Now why don't we talk." I say I want to hear his voice again and I love it when he grins in the way he is doing now.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" He yawns and stretches his arm snakes around my shoulders and I smile.

"Motorcycles and cars." I reply promptly and his eyes gleam as I know mine are. We both love auto mechanics he was surprised when he learned that I did all the work on my family's ancient cars. We spend a happy few hours discussing the merits of different engines, body paint, lubricant and wires and gears. What oil is finer to change a car. We laugh occasionally enjoying this time together.

"So now to motorcycles." We continue to discus the different brands of motorcycles and how to repair them. "That was really amazing." He says and I smile. "I have some motorcycles would you like to see them?"

"Yes." I reply and grin ear to ear. Together we go to the garage and then I see them. "They are beautiful." I gently touch the machine. "Aren't you a beauty." I ask the red one. Jacob laughs and takes two keys out of his pocket.

"Would you like me to teach you how to ride?" He asks

"My old boyfriend taught me." I reply and jump onto the red one. He gives me the key and we ride together making patterns on the reservation path which is either slick with mud or dry but it makes a good path. It rained several days ago before we arrived and mud flies behind us. An unsuspecting Quill makes his way out of Sam's house his hair mussed and he is splattered in mud.

"Eat my dirt." I say and we both laugh this is as cool as running but more dangerous. We stop briefly and then gun the engines going full out at sixty glorious miles an hour. The ground is blurred but ultimately after afternoon turns to early evening we return to Sam's.

We eat with them and then I am surprised to find that Sam has assigned my sister and her imprint, and my brother and my imprint. I smile and after dinner we both go to bed. He wraps his arms around me and I sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Brianna

I awake at noon feeling as though I have a terrible hang over. I groan and gently put Seth's sleeping palm to my head. I feel better at once although hot. I gently remove his hand and stretching untangle myself from his arms. He moans softly and his arms grab at air for a second before I settle back into them laughing softly. Honestly one would think I am a favorite stuffed animal. I listen to his breathing and know the moment in which it changes to that of wakefulness.

He groans and sits up holding his head in his hands. "Werewolf hangovers are a bother and you don't even get to get drunk." He moans again and I gently put my hand on his forehead. He relaxes against it for a moment and smiles contentedly at me. I remember that in the course of the night I am no longer a virgin.

"You do sort of, and you have to admit mating in wolf form was fun." I say and he laughs.

"It was, a great way to have your first um time." He says blushing. "A bit unconventional though."

"Yes." I reply and we both laugh at once. Which makes us laugh harder I get out of bed and put on my jeans and shirt. "I am no great hand at making breakfast or any meal but do you want me to try?" I ask and he nods. I go downstairs and break a dozen eggs into a pan. The smell of breakfast bring my brother and Leah.

"That looks good, can we join you?"

"Sure all I really need is a snack anyway." I reply I enjoyed patrolling with them last night. "It will be done in a minute. I hope you don't mind them runny or hard I never know how they will turn out."

"Hope gave me some of her bread." Leah said smiling and took out a big loaf.

"Oh good that means we might have something close to an actual meal." I reply and slicing the bread put it into the gigantic old toaster that sits on the counter top. It could eat most toasters alive and have room for seconds. The toast pops up just as I decide that the eggs are ready and Seth comes down wearing only boxers.

"Seth." Leah cries.

"What? Brian is a guy and he knows how comfortable these are. You are my sister and this is my imprint anyway its not as if I am hard to look at." Which makes me laugh and gently put my fingers into his chest hair.

"Not bad at all." I reply and my breath becomes heavy just with him close to me. I smile at him and he grins back a terrible smell brings me back to reality. "The eggs." I cry and rescue them they are defiantly hard cooked and the light brown has been turned to darker. I put them on the toast and we all eat together. A knock at the door comes and I answer as I am the most dressed of all of us.

"Sam wants us." Quill says standing outside.

"Alright tell him we will be a few minutes." I instruct and close the door behind me. "Sam wants us." I say to them and they bolt down our poorly made breakfast and run off changing clothes. They come back out a moment later and Seth has forgotten to brush his hair. I gently right it with my fingertips and then the four of us run together. It feels like flying. I laugh and hear Seth laugh as well it is so much fun. We have to reach Sam's eventually though and so we do.

Hope stands her child in her arms at the door greeting us. "Hi this call wasn't for you, considering that you had night patrol, but Quill thought he might take a chance and see if you are up."

"You came at the right time, an hour earlier and you might well have only received snores for your welcome." I say and everyone laughs.

"What a welcome that would be too, considering how loudly Seth snores." Leah geodes. "I don't know how Brianna can stand it."

"And how can Brian stand your sleep talking I cannot guess." Seth replies it makes me laugh this silly sibling rivalry.

"I think my imprint is the sillest." I tell my brother.

"I would not be sure of that." My brother says. "Mine can be quite silly as well."

"Want to bet?"

"Yes I do want to bet." He replies.

"First one to stand on their head the longest wins." I say and he laughs together the two of us stand on our heads.

"Maybe we should have left them to their own devices, I should have warned you of this but I forgot. If they don't have proper sleep they get like this sometimes."My sister.

"Silly sister sits upon a sofa, does silly sister sing while she sits?" I say which makes my brother laugh his shoulders shake and he tries to catch himself but topples over turning it into a roll I jump to my feet. "Ha take that brother."

"Whatever." He replies he has never been into knights and damsels as I have. Seth however smiles his eyes gleaming and I point one finger at him and solute. he does the same in reply and soon we are lunging and retreating the rest of the pack holding their sides in laughter. I gain a touch but then Seth grabs me and tickles me. I laugh so hard it hurts and finally manage to gasp.

"No fair." I continue to laugh for a moment. "You absolute beast." I escape his hold and start to tickle him in return. Together we sink to the floor giggling madly. We come up a few minutes or years later still laughing but my sides are starting to hurt from such merriment. I sit in a chair and start to comb my fingers Seth comes up besides me and proffers a pocket comb.

"I carry it on me for use after patrol." He says and I comb my hair as he stares at me. It once unnerved me to be looked at like that but now I enjoy it and sneak glances of my own between brush strokes. It is like a game to us and we laugh together after I finish brushing.

"You have gotten sillier if possible sister." Bianca says to me.

"Impossible." Breena replies standing next to Paul. "Our Brianna more silly perish the thought." Everyone laughs at that, for who better to know someone than a twin?

"Just as impossible as you not tripping over the chair on your way down to breakfast. Zombie want food." I groan and half close my eyes and stumble on my feet.

"That's her in the mornings precisely." Brian said. "Not properly right until she has ten cups of coffee running through her system." Which makes me laugh. My sister starts to tremble. I want her to change I realize I want to geode her into change.

"Food." I groan again and everyone laughs they don't seem to notice how close she is to transforming and that clenches it. Within an instant a red wolf is in the room with us prepared to spring. Stop. I order in my mind and transform quickly taking off my clothing and shoes first.

_It has happened, it has happened. This is so thrilling I am not an outsider any more._

Indeed you are not sister. You are part of the pack and we howl together laughing. It feels so good to have her with me in all things again.

_It feels good for me as well, it was so odd for me. I thought I was too timid but I suppose all it took was some time._

You are a wolf unlike me sister. Loyal beautiful and trustworthy in a pinch.

_Thank you._

It is the truth. I shove with my mind and Sam says as though we are under water.

"Get some clothes for the girls. Please let them barrow yours Emily just until they can get their own." Emily nods and goes into the room.

_What was that?  
_

I can order the pack around if I want but I do not often wish to do so.

_Really, make Quill fall asleep on top of Jacob._

That is a great idea. However it had better be our brother. At once our brother topples to the side snoring loudly on top of Paul. Paul looks dismayed at Brian. I share his thoughts with my sister. _**Get him off get him off get him off. What did I do to deserve this he is drooling on my shirt.**_

"I suppose that Brian is not yet used to the figures of patrolling." Sam says and everyone laughs good natured. I go into the bathroom with my sister and we both change back to our human form.

"Prepare yourself, everything will change the moment you see him as a werewolf. Its incredible." I smile at my sister and take her hand gently. "You will be so happy." She smiles at me I am only two minutes older but she has always looked up to me.

"I am ready." She says and swallows hard. "I like Embry anyway, he seems so like me like we are a pair of gloves alone they are fine but when you put them together then they shine." I smile at her and gently make a order for the pack to sleep quietly. "They will be sleeping so you need not worry about others staring at you." Together we step into the living room. Bodies are all around us arms and limbs splayed out and chests slowly rising and falling.

"They all just fell asleep for some reason." Emily says. "They must be tired from vampire tracking." She smiles and puts Sam's head in her lap gently stroking his hair. I smile and see Embry in a corner no wonder we could not see him before because he was right behind the door. I gently cover my sister's eyes and take her to him. I point her face to his and remove my homemade blindfold. She gasps and gently touches his cheek. She sits with his head in his lap simply gazing at him love in her eyes. I leave them and go to Seth. It is so odd not to hear his snores. I smile and finding the brush gently brush his hair with his own comb until it gleams. I gently order him to transform and he does so in a sleep walking state. I smile at his beautiful brown pelt. I stroke it gently and then start brushing. I brush until his coat gleams before making him change back to human form and change back into his clothes. I then simply stroke his hair enjoying playing with it. The corner of his mouth twitches and I smile. There is an knock at the door.

I gently stand and go to answer it. I see Clair and her little brother and her mother. "I know it is short notice but would you mind?" She asks me and I grin at the two children. "Not at all, however we had a party quite late last night so a lot of us are sleeping." I try something and indeed I feel something fuzzy at the corner of my mind. It is Clair's mother's mind.

_My girl well she is happy with Quill._ She smiles down at her children.

_I get to see Quill today maybe we can play dress up. _Clair's mind is so cheerful and beautiful.

"I will take them inside. Does your little boy need to N-A-P."

"That spells nap I know that."

"No, no, no, no." Her little brother says stomping. I can tell that he is tired. I gently scoop him up.

"Come inside." I say and Clair takes in her little case and giggles when she sees the pack.

"Must have been some party." Clair's mother said, not entering.

"It was." I reply picking my way through the out laid body parts and limbs. I go to the rocking chair and give the little boy a suggestion of sleep. He snuggles into me as I rock him gently back and forth. Eventually he sleeps and I smile as I see Clair climbing over the pack to her must seem like small breathing mountains. She finds Quill and smiles and sits on top of him.

"Quill." She whispers and stokes his face. His lips twitch and she giggles. She pushes back the lips and plays with them. His face screws up in different expressions each time and she laughs happily. I let my order go and he snores softly. She laughs and says again. "Quill bill." Quill bill and Clair Bear how ridiculous we are are. But who isn't in love. She opens his mouth and he snores even more loudly.

"Clair." He mumbles and she giggles once more. I look into his dreams and I see Clair grown up and by his side. They had children of their own and he is so happy. I hope that he will enjoy the years that he has before those and I am sure that he will.

I gently stand up and put down the child into the chair. His head touches his chest and he looks so cute like that. I go over to Seth and gently stroke his hair a smile plays on his lips. I go into his dreams, I find him with two children on his knee, he is bouncing them gently up and down. "Daddy." A little boy calls. I break the connection and find that I want to have a family too. I feel the lives of the people on the reservation and find Kim she is reading a book called twilight for some reason. "_Oh this is good._ _I will have to get Jared to read it. Vampires honestly some people are so silly. I only bought it because it was about forks You know I want to see Jared he is so fun to be with."_ I close the connection and laugh. I let the order for quiet dissipate and the snores are deafening.

"Well they are certainly loud." Emily says and we laugh. A knock at the door and I answer it.

"Hello." I say I haven't met Kim yet outside of Jared's thoughts. "My name is Brianna."

"Kim." Kim replies.

"Oh your Kim, Jared has told me all about you. I am Jacob's cousin." I tell her and she smiles at me.

_I wonder if she knows, she must know."_ Kim thought.

"Pack patrolled last night, I am a newbie and so I got out of it." I tell her. "My twin did too, her name is Breena."

"Nice names matching black nicely." She says.

"Yes, I imprinted on Seth." I explain. "My sister on Embry and my brother on Leah."

"That would make sense they are all so close, together all the time." Kim says and laughs.

"Come in." I tell her. I relinquish the order completely as Kim sits with Embry's head in her lap and I am gently stroking my hair once more. His eyes flutter but he is still asleep. He wakes slowly and then his eyes flutter open and he smiles at me. I grin back and he gently stokes my long hair. _You made me sleep didn't you? How mischievous but then again you are a naughty girl._

_Yes I did, I wanted my sister to see her imprint for the first time without everyone staring at her. _I then speak. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes." He replies and stretches his arms wrapping them around me as he sits up. We are embracing and I smile at him.

"Love you." I say and he grins.

"Love you too." I reply and we hug each other lightly. I feel something move inside me and pull away. I need to concentrate although Seth's hurt look makes me want to go back to hugging him. I felt a mummer a second ago. I twelve deep into myself and I can see four little lives stirring within my room. I feel so happy and it takes a minute to realize that I am laughing and crying at the same time. "Seth we are having Quadruplets." I tell him and he stares at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Four babies we are going to have four babies." I reply and a mirrored smile plays across his face.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yes, I wonder how long it is before I will have them." I say. "Wolf or human pregnancy?"

"Two months compared to nine." He says. "I am not sure, Hope was pregnant for nine months but I don't think they er did it in wolf form."

"Maybe if I stay in wolf form?" I ask and he smiles.

"Maybe although I would like to marry you first."

"You are asking to marry me?" I ask.

"Well, yes. Will you be my wife, I am sure you can get your mother's permission." Seth says in a rush.

"Of course I will marry you." I reply and kiss him. "I am going to be large before the end of this." Seth laughs and hands me something.

"It isn't much I made it for you, the first day I saw you." I smile and take the wooden ring, it is beautiful with four little roses and two swords crossed spiraling in either direction in the middle between the two pummels is a wolf's head. I am speechless this is better than some lifeless rock and later I can get it bronzed.

"It's wonderful." I say and hug him we both laugh and cry hugging each other. Everyone is up by now and they are all staring at us as we laugh and weep. "He just asked me to marry him." I sob so happy.

"And she said yes." He say and our clothing is getting soaked but neither of us care. The pack is dumbfounded.

"Married?" My brother asks.

"Yes." I reply and put the ring on my finger.

"Congratulations." Sam says.

"Thanks." I reply.

"We will have the service on the reservation." Sam beams at both of us.

"First I have to get permission from my mother but I am sure that she will agree." I reply. "Especially since I am pregnant,' My brother and the pack stare at me as if I have grown four heads. "Four babies isn't it wonderful."

"Four?" My brother demands.

"Yes." I reply.

"Then our Seth must be potent." Quill slaps Seth on the back which makes me laugh. He was incredulous and I laugh even harder.

"Quill?" Clair asks tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes, Clair Bear." He replies and scoops her up, she shrieks with delight. He spins her around in a circle.

"No patrol duty for you." Sam says suddenly loosing his slack jaw.

"I am so happy for you and Seth." Kim gushes and I grin at her.

"Kimmykins." Jared says and spins her around in a circle. She laughs with delight and I find that I am laughing too.

"Kimmykins?" I ask and Jared blushes.

"Its just a nickname." He says.

"What do you call Jared?" I ask her.

"Jerryberry." She replies blushing. I try not to laugh but loose the fight. Jared growls at me and I growl back.

"A pregnant woman now that would be some fight." I say and at once he stops trembling.

"Sorry." He says.

"Its alright its natural for us to be a temper mental lot." I reply and slug his shoulder good natured. He slugs back at one fourth his real strength. "I may be pregnant but I am not made of glass." This makes the whole pack laugh and then my stomach is being pounded by tiny fists or paws. I stand next to Seth and place his hand on my stomach. He feels it with wonder. "Would you like to feel the babies?" I ask Clair.

"Can I." I nod and she gently places a hand on my stomach.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you are four months along." Hope says and I grin.

"It's only been a day. Which means that we have better have this wedding quickly. I wonder why its happening so quickly."

"I suppose because you are both werewolves and you mated in werewolf form." Sam says.

"Someone should write a book for us Werewolves 101." I say and everyone laughs.

"Now that would be handy." Jacob says. The babies kick again and I double over. Seth looks worried and I smile at him weakly.

"I think that we should get married soon." I say and the children kick again. Sleep I tell them and they are quiet once more.

"Today." He replies and I grin at him.

"Today." I agree. He takes my hand.

"Could we barrow someones car." Seth asks.

"Of course." My sister says and tosses me the keys. "Be careful, with the babies." I laugh at her she coos and cuddles car parts stroking them like infants.

"I will be." I reply. Together we go to the car and drive to my mother's work place.

"Mother?" I ask as I enter the club.

"Hello beauty." A drunk man says.

"She is with me." Seth says in a tone that contains no argument. We find my mother busting a table.

"Hello Mom." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Hello." She replies smiling.

"I want to get married to Seth, will you allow it?" I ask. She agrees at once and signs a piece of paper writing out something on it.

"I knew one of you would ask soon." She tells me.

"In a few days you will be a grandmother." I tell her and she looks at my swollen stomach.

"It was this way with Billy. Mother was not showing at all one day, the second she looked like you and on the third I had a baby brother." She tells me. "Congratulations. I wish that I could see your wedding."

I go outside holding Seth's hand and grinning we go back to Sam's house which has become unrecognizable. I open the note. I hereby give permission for my children to wed. It is not only my name but my brother's and sisters as well.

"She is letting us all marry if we want." I tell Seth.

"We could ask your siblings if they want to or wait a while. Kim is not married to Jared despite that they have been together for seven years." We go into the back yard and see the whole pack in wolf form. I smile. I strip to my underwear and also change. Kim is wearing a pretty dress and so is Clair. Billy stands by the pack.

"We have come to celebrate the union between two souls. They are two of the same two halves that make a whole. In this place today here and now I pronounce you man and wife if you agree. We howl together and I speak in the pack's minds. _I vow to be yours for all time through the good and the bad, through rain and wind and all types of weather. Together we will be for all of time two halves of the same whole two people joined into one perfect one. You complete me and make me whole in ways I can't begin to understand you are incredible and amazing and beautiful. I will love you for all of time._ He stares at me smiling that curious smile of his.

**_You are my darkness and you are my light. You are all the beauty in the world, when you sing my heart dances and when you laugh I feel warm all over. You are my beauty and my love I will love you for all of time. My wife._**

I grin at him and he grins back.

"You may kiss the bride." Billy says and he licks my fur as I lick his not passionate but a perfect wedding for what we are. I smile at everyone. _Thank you._

Kim gathers together our clothes taking away the ripped underthings. I grin at her and nod. She smiles back at me. _I am ready to marry him, but I don't know how to tell him. I was a girl when he last asked, perhaps it is rejection again that he fears. _She puts the clothing behind a curtain and together we go and change our forms.

Music starts and we smile together coming out to find that the rest of the pack has also changed. I dance with My Seth enjoying every minute of it. By the time we finish dancing it is late at night. We smile and walk home together.

"Well." He says and picks me up carrying me across the threshold of his mother's house. He carries me up stairs and I change into my night clothes together we get into bed and I sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Breena

I awake in Embry's bed his arm around me, he snores so loudly that it is a wonder that I did not wake before this. I smile and gently stroke his face so beautiful. I admittedly am the least suited for this kind of life I always thought myself to be the weakest of my siblings. I cannot belive that I will soon be an Aunt how amazing. He mutters in his sleep and I smile at him, his arms are stretched around me.

He sighs his mouth at a most adorable angle he gently breaths into my hair stirring it. His face is so beautiful and wonderful. It is relaxed in sleep and his chest rises and falls taking in gigantic breaths. I gently stroke his hair and he smiles in his sleep, I wonder what he is dreaming of. His hands clentch tighter around me and I smile. My hair is blown back and forth making it all mussed but I do not care at all. He is so warm like kittens and puppies and a thousand other good things.

I smile as his breathing lightens and I continue to gently stroke his hair. He opens his eyes and they are dancing in the way I love, I can tell that he is happy and I feel a rush of joy spread throughout my body. His mouth closes and he blushes. "I wasn't snoring loudly was I?"

"No, you were as silent as a lion defending his mate." I reply and he laughs. I love his laugh it is so musical and it makes my heart dance. He roars then and I laugh as well and throw a pillow at him. He resives it in the face and splutters for a moment making me laugh even harder. Then I reseve a pillow in the face and he laughs as well. We begin an impromptu pillow fight and by the end neither of us is the victor but both gasping.

"You have a mighty blow." He says and spits out a feather which makes me laugh which was no doubt his intent the pillows do not contain feathers he must have snuck it while we were fighting.

"Thank you oh noble knight." I bow to him in mock reverance. He laughs as well and together we change and go to Sam's for breakfast and to see who made the day patrol. It is my name on the roster and embry's and I am glad that I checked.

"We have patrol with Colin." He tells me and I smile.

"Colin." I agree and together after eating we go to Colin's house. I knock at the door and his mother answers. "Hello, he is still in bed." She says and we enter.

"He has to work today." I tell her and she nods.

"The donut shop call him in?" She asks

"Yes, we have run out of crispy creams and Colin makes them the best." I say which makes Embry shake with supressed laughter. Together we go to Colin's room. We open the door quietly, he lies sprawled across the bed the blankets tangeled. his breathing is deep, in the way only sleep makes. In sleep the lines fade from our faces and I no longer feel as though I am the youngest. He lies and I do not want to wake him.

"We can manage with two." Embry says and I nod, I gently cover him back up smiling at Embry.

Together we go and fade into the woods. Several hours later without any sucess in finding the vampire we return our fur matted with leaves. As we shift shape the leaves stay in our hair and I can still feel the twigs all over my body. I shake and put on my clothes. I feel slightly better although my hair is still a mess. Embry is waiting in the meadow for me. Together we return to the pack in time to eat dinner. Without being asked Seth pulls out a comb and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say and gently tease out the tangles.

"No problem, it must be hard for you with your long hair." Seth says and I giggle.

"It is. Maybe I should cut it." I say.

"No don't cut it." Embry says. "I like your hair the way it is." I feel so nice, he likes my hair. Then my sister appears gigantic and I smile.

"Well now, aren't you the picture of pregnacy?" I say and she laughs. "For once people will be able to tell us apart, for Brianna is as big as a barge." Which makes her laugh harder gently putting her hand over her huge stomach.

"Oh sister please." She says and then she winces. "The babies are kicking." I smile and go over to her.

"Can I feel?" I ask and she nods I gently put my hand on her stomach. I can feel the tiny lives within her stirring and I let out a gasp. It is so beautiful that I feel tears of joy. "I am going to be an Aunt." I say and kiss my sister's cheek lightly. "Congradulations."

She smiles at me and I sit beside her our imprints to either side of us. I simply want to sit with my sister not perticularly intersted in food. Just watching her radiant smile. She is so happy which makes me happy and Embry makes me even happier. I am so glad to have him at my side. Emily brings some stew over to us and smiles.

"I thought you might like to eat here instead." She says and I smile.

"Thanks Em." I tell her and she smiles at me. We eat fast but Brianna cleans her bowl in record time. I give her half of mine and she smiles at me.

"Thanks." She says and eats my portion two.

"You have to feed five while I only have to worry about one." I reply and although my stomach growls I am glad to do it. Seth looks guiltily at his empty bowl which makes us both laugh.

Emily comes over to us. "Would you like more Brianna?" She asks and Brianna nods.

"For my sister as well please, She gave me half her bowl." Brianna says and Emily comes back a moment later.

"When Hope had Gregory she ate enough for thirty and was as grumpy as a bear disterbed by hibernation." Emily says and I laugh, Emily is like my sister and mother at the same time. She takes care of all of us. She gives me another bowl and Hope the same. We finish the soup and I suddenly feel very tired. I need to go to bed. I smile sleepily at my sister and wink. She laughs at me.

"I am tired from patrol, what about you Embry?" I ask and he nods his eyes half closed. We leave together and I do not feel mad at Brianna for ordering me to bed like a little girl. I sigh and snuggle into Embry's side he fell asleep as soon as he colapsed upon the bed and still has one shoe on. I gently remove his jacket and pants and pull the blankets up over us. I sleep comforted by warmth and his breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Seth

I awake in the middle of the night to a shout. I look everywhere before seeing my Brianna in pain. She cries out again but tries to stifle it and I wonder how long she has been having labor pains without any help. I sit up and smile at her. "I am awake let it out." She cries out again her breathing becoming heavy she holds my hand. "I will go get Hope, she has done this." I say and dash out not sure quite what to do I run all the way to Paul's. I break down the door and Paul stands in striped pajamas that have dogs on them.

"What?" He asks

"Brianna, she is in labor." I reply slightly out of breath. Hope appears and starts running with me fallowing her.

"Alright is she keeping her breathing deep and even?"

"I think so." I reply and together we enter the house again. Leah and Brian stand outside the door clearly wondering weather or not to enter. I open the door and the five of us go into my small room. I go up to her and she clutches my hand her grip is strong reassuring. She moans her eyes are wild but she is smiling. Suddenly she transforms to a wolf and my hand is bloody, I look at it and it is a shallow cut. I let go of her paw and gently stroke her from ears to tail as she shakes. Soon however it is over and four wolf cubs lie beside her. A white one a black one a red one and a yellow one. She looks so happy and so tired. The puppies nuzzle blind and find her nipples sucking upon them. I smile at my family, Brianna has already fallen asleep and our children are also sleeping. I gently pick up one of the wolf and cradle it in my arms. This is my son, I am a father. My little boy stirs, I stroke his fur gently and he settles I know that my extended family is also there but I can't see them I am to mesmerized by the beauty of the moment.

Paul has come bringing the rest of the pack they stand in the doorway of my little room and I laugh. "Clown car almost." I say and Breena comes forward.

"Is she alright?" She asks and I nod.

"Sleeping." I reply and nod to the bed. I gently hand her my son her nephew and she stares at him.

"He is so small and so handsome." She says. "Future ladies of the world beware." This makes me laugh and the rest of the pack joins in.

"Hello everyone." Brianna says weakly. "You would make an lion wake after a full meal." This made everyone laugh harder. She is covered in a sheet our children on top of her. I didn't notice that she had woken. Suddenly instead of a wolf cub Breena is holding a baby boy. He smiles up at her while the other children cry wanting attention. I too happily obliged them and pick up one of the little girls. She coos and I rock her back and forth. I hand the little girl to my sister after a moment and she smiles at the baby. I take up two more of my children and Brian stands beside his wife, I know he would like to hold one and so I give him one of the little boys, who promptly decides to mark Brian as his territory. Everyone laughs and the babe actually looks pleased with itself if I didn't know better but I suppose that the child just has gas.

"Well now we need to get diapers soon I suppose." I say which makes everyone laugh harder.

"I will run over to the twenty four hour gas station and see if they have anything." Brian offers and hands my son to Bianca. She looks nervously down at the baby which makes us laugh even harder. I give her the girl who has fallen asleep in my arms I take my son and gently rock him. He yawns looking at me with startling blue eyes.

"Hello my little adventurer." I say and he smiles up at me his little fist clutching at nothing in particular. He was as big as a child four times his age. I rock him gently and he settles his eyes closing and soon he is snoring tiny snores. "If it is this bad now think of in a few years time." I hold the child in my arms he is so cute.

"We will think of names in the morning." Brianna says yawning and her eyes closing. Soon her chest rises and falls in deep sleep.

"Lets go to the living room." I say and everyone agrees. I want to keep holding my child forever. Brian comes back with a pack of forty four diapers. He hands me one and I stare at it in puzzlement.

"Don't look at me." Brian says, "I have no clue how these mess catchers work."

"You two honestly." Hope says. "It isn't rocket science." She takes the diaper and gently opens it. "Wipe him with this." She hands me a wipe that Brian also bought. I wipe my son and then stare at the diaper. She opens it and pulls up on my child's legs putting the diaper between my child and my hand. She then velcros down the straps. She tosses a diaper to Breena and she does the same. Soon all babies are diapered without waking them or mishap. I smile down at my son his soft snoring was adorable.

"Brianna said something about you having permission to marry as well." I tell Brian and Breena. They grin and look at their imprint who rush to them and hug them quickly and carefully.

"Yes lets." Embry says grinning like a fool. I yawn and sit on the couch I mean to only rest my eyes but soon the world vanishes and it is replaced by that of my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Breena

I am an Aunt, I stare down at the sleeping child in my arms it takes me a minute to realize that Seth has fallen asleep on the couch the child still in his arms. He is snoring softly and it makes me want to laugh. Ultimatly I give into temptation and let out a loud laugh. Seth snorts in his sleep and turns his face to the side which makes everyone laugh. Seth doesn't wake instead he lets out a loud snore. Brian yawns and joins Seth on the couch and soon his own head nods and he too sleeps. Snores would be more acurate I wince.

"I wonder if he could possibly be louder." I say.

"Oh, it is possible." I say which makes no one laugh but everyone blush except for me I laugh whole heartedly. "Myself not excluded of course." This makes everyone laugh. The baby stirred in my arms and I gently rock it back to sleep. "I am going to be tired in the morning if I do not get some sleep." I sit on the couch and Embry sits besides me. He holds the other child in his arms.

"Soon we will have our own children if you would like that?' He says and I grin, I would like that wholeheartedly.

"Yes." I whisper back. He grins from ear to ear. I yawn and stretch one arm around him. Soon he is asleep and I am the only one awake in the house the rest of the pack has retreated to their homes. I snuggle into his arms and sleep.

* * *

I am awoken by a cry I look down at my own infent and see that it is not her but her brother. I gently remove the child from Seth's arms and put the baby girl in his place. Seth mutters something in his sleep that I can't quite hear. I gently hold the baby and sure enough it is the diaper. I change it but he still cries, I gently rock him and eventually he quiets but as soon as I stop he starts crying again. I rock him back and forth and ultematly make my way to my sister's room. The baby does not have any control of his arms or legs so I gently place him on his mother's brest. He sucks greedily for a time but eventually stops sucking and I realize that he is asleep again. My sister must be out of it to not have woken up. I gently take the little boy into my arms again, hearing his tiny snores. 

I go back downstairs and see that the other children are also hungry. They stare at me with wide eyes but have the decency not to wail yet. I take two babies and go upstairs again soon they are all fed and sleeping. I really like the little devil he is already as mistivious as possible. I take him back in my arms a smile plays across his face a cheeky grin I would say if he was not even a day old. I try to make some food but fail miserably the smell of charcol wakes the others.

"Hey good looken, what you got burning?" Embry asks snaking a free arm around me.

"Breakfast." I reply. "Or at least it was. It is hard to do it one handed."

"Well then why don't we go to Sam's to remeady the situation?" Seth asks. "I bet you woke Brianna with that smell." Sure enough Brianna came downstairs a moment later.

"Good morning." She says and smiled at everyone. Seth handed her one of the babies to her.

"We need to think of names." Seth said and she nodded in agreement.

"How about Conan and Conall for the boys." Brianna said.

"Coline and Carleen for the girls."

"Perfect." They said together.

"Conan was a fierce warrior." I say and smile at the little boy. "Are you a fierce little warrior." I ask him, but he simply continues to sleep. It makes his parents laugh however.

"I agree Conan suits him." Brianna says as I knew she would. She holds his brother we leave together. We walk to Sam's and heads turn in interest.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" I ask Seth.

"The tribe knows we do something for them although they are not sure what. Also if you saw four babies you would be a bit curious."

"True I suppose." I reply, the little boy stirrs in my arms and opens those startling blue eyes that all of the youngesters seem to have. He gurgled and stetched his little arms up to settle back down. Although he still stared at me.

"Good morning." Emily greeted us smiling. "They are adorable, I don't know why Sam didn't wake me. Sam is still in bed, considering how late the pack was up last night. I would be glad to make you some food though."

"Thank you Leah, Breena means well but she can't cook near as good as you." Seth says and Emily and I both blush.

"In other words I burn the pan when I try to cook anything."

"I will go make breakfast for you." She said. We nod and sit around a table. Now all the children are awake and smiling happily. Emily brings over a pan of eggs and the little beast kept trying to knock my fork away. By the time everyone else finished and the baby was covered in eggs everyone was laughing heartily. The little baby quiverd and a wolf cub was in his place. The cub looked up at me and I gently stroked his fur, eventually he settles down and sleeps.

"He is a naughty one our son." Brianna says and smiles down at her daughter. I meanwhile pick the eggs off the wolf cub and eat them. I then roughly inhail the eggs. "Soon he will be trying to steal food from plates. Such spirit already and he isn't even two days old. Aren't you my lad."

"I am sure that the other's personalities will show in time, its not usual to have so much spirit so young."

"It is interesting." I say and hold the child gently, I want one of my own I realize. His diaper is on the ground and I pick it up and put it up on the child, well wolf cub.

"I say that we get a wolf cub around the same age as the children." Brianna says. "Luckily its the spring."

"Good idea." Seth said, "Why don't we ask the mother to come with? Do you know the wolf tongue like your brother."

"Yes, if possible I know more, he was learning how to be a wolf so he did not have much time to go to the zoo." I say although I know that he wasn't talking to me. I thought that I would never be a wolf so I might as well learn their languge. "Wish me well." I say and hand the child to Emily. I walk out the door and go into the forest howling. Soon a mother and a tiny cub comes.

"You wanted me?" She howls.

"Yes." I reply. "Do you have a pack?"

"You smell diffent from other wolves, why would you offer me membership?"

"Because, I am also a human, but my sister's children need training in the ways of the wolf."

The cub whimpers and the she wolf gently puts him down. "You may call me Cassia and the cub is Rollo."

"You will do it then?"

"Yes, as long as you help me hunt." She replies. "I have already lost one cub I don't want to lose Rollo." Rollo whimperd.

"I am going to transform now, don't be alarmed." I feel my claws become fingers and my long hair come back.

"Then it is true, I thought you were testing me with a story."

"We do have a pack though, ten strong now." I tell her. "Not including our cubs." Rollo whimpered and put his paws on my leg. I scratch him lightly and I see him kick the ground in contentment. "I will show you the house, I am sure that Brianna would be glad to give your cub milk."

"I like your accent, a bit like the northern wolves." She says.

"Thanks, do you want me to carry the cub or you?"

"You can carry him." I can tell that I am being tested. I gently take Rollo into my arms first letting him get my smell.

"How old is he."

"All of four days." She replies proudly and I grin scratching him behind the ears.

"Hello Rollo." I say and the cub howls a babish howl that doesn't really mean anything.

"Within a few weeks he will be able to howl." She licks the underside of his pelt. "Won't you my beautiful boy?"

"He is beautiful." I say.

"Wait until he imprints, he will make some lady very happy."

"So that's where it comes from."

"Yes, wolves imprint. My mate however is dead. He died protecting us from a larger pack, they also took my first born."

"I am sorry for your loss." I say and she smiles.

"No matter, its alright I am used to it." It is a curious thing I was profeciant in the wolf languge before but I understood much more now that I am a wolf.

"My pack, we communicate by thoughts. They don't know the language of the wolves."

_Why didn't you say so?_

You just talked in my mind.

**_Mommy, who is she._**

_She is offering us a pack sweetheart, I explained before._

_**Will I have playmates again?**_

_Yes little one._

You communicate by thought?

_And by howl for long distances, to relay to another pack if we are accidentally in their terrortory._

You won't have to worry about terrotory we have the run of it.

_You are the potectoret pack?_

Well yes pretty much.

_No wonder wolves are never harmed on your terrotory, you stop harm because you are human. It is funny I go to beg for membership and it is offered freely._

You are the first true wolf to be part of the pack.

_Well then that is something._

_**Mommy where are we going?**_

_I am going to fallow the lady sweety, be a good boy alright._

_**Yes Mommy.** _

I walk and they fallow. I pick up my clothing on the way and put it on.

_**What is she doing Mommy?**_

_She is putting on fur, humans don't have ready made fur so they make it themselves._

_**It feels strange under my claws Mommy.**_

Nearly there, I introrupt I wonder why I can still understand you.

_It is because we are full wolves and fully joined to the pack. Otherwise this might have been harder. Who is your leader, who keeps the orders in their mind._

My sister has the ability to order us but Sam is our leader.

_Humans are strange, she gives the orders so she is the unifical leader._

No one knows about it so I would like it if you kept it under wraps.

_Alright I will._

We reach Sam's house and I open the door.

"You found them then." Sam asked and both wolves bowed.

_Greetings pack leader._

_**Greetings.**_

Sam's jaw dropped in astonishment. "It is nice to meet you." He finally said.

_Thank you, we do not understand the human languge but I can see your meaning in your thoughts._

_**Can I play with the other cubs mommy?**_

_Go ahead, if they are not sleeping, they are only two days old._

_**Oh I slept a lot** **when I was two days old, now I am four whole days old.**_

_Yes you are my son. Soon you will be as big as me._

I put the cub down gently and it stood on wobbly legs.

**_Thank you._**

He continued to wobble unsteady on his pawssniffing at the unusal sights and smells.

**_This is strange, Mommy what is this?_** He stopped to look at the couch.

_I don't know sweety. Maybe the humans do._

It's to sit upon.

**_Seems like a lot of work. I can howl listen to this Mommy._**He howls loudly and nonscensically.

_Keep trying my boy, you will get it._

The howl woke the other children and Conan let out his own howl.

**_Can we play?_**

Now that you have woken him you might as well. I take Conan off the couch and he stands unsteadily.

**_Now get your legs under you._**

**_What do you think I am trying to do? Thank you for waking me._**

**_No problem now lets wrestle._**

They both bent their paws and soon were pounceing and tumbling. They both however soon tired and laid panting on the ground.

_**Fun, rest some then go again.**_

_**Agreed.**_

They both close their eyes and seem to fall asleep. I gently pick them both up and put them on the couch.

"Where is Brianna?" I ask Sam.

"She went to the store for diapers." Sam replies. I check on the other infents and see that they all are asleep. They look cute a mixture of wolf cubs and babies slept piled together. I look around for Embry for a minute before seeing him covered in a blanket in the corner. He was sleeping peacefully.

_Is that your imprint?_

Yes, his name is Embry. I go over to him and sit beside him and I too sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Elven

Bianca

I come back from the forest with Jacob at my side. Our hair was tussled and we planned to have a very quiet wedding just us and Billy. We go to the house and Billy promptly agrees to marry us it is about time. I have loved Jacob since the moment I saw him and I know that this is what I want. Billy is crying by the time he finishes. We kiss each other preferring human form to wolf. Jacob has given me a simple gold ring with carvings in it. With a wolf's head on the top beautifully etched.

We hold hands all the way to Sam's and discover a fully grown wolf and both Embry and Brianna asleep in a chair. My nephews and Nieces are asleep. I smile and I sit gently taking the sleeping babies up and settling them back on my lap. Jacob sits besides me and smiles at my nieces.

"Wait until we have our own." Jacob says at the look of wonder on my face, yes wait until we have our own.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Elven

Breena

I awoke in the early morning, I can't belive that I slept through the whole day and night. Embry is still besides me but now I am in our bed. I smile and gently touch his cheek. He stirs and opens his eyes. "How would you like to be married today?" He asks and I smile in reply.

"I would like it very much." I reply and he grins from ear to ear. He hands me a simple silver band and I put it on my finger taking out one that I made for him. It is simple with two sprials. He gazes at it as if it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He grins broadly and together we walk hand in hand downstairs and out the door. We go to Sam's and find five young wolf cubs and one adult wolf. They have ribbons on their collars. I smile and gently scratch one's ears. The wolf in question pounded the ground.

_That feels good._

I laugh and go into the backyard. Together we are married with my sister and will spend the rest of our lives together.


	13. Author's Note Tie Up

Author's Note

The second vampire escaped, but hung around for a few days before going on. I am tired of writing this story and wrote more of a bridge between two stories than anything else. The third instalment is going to be about the young wolves imprinting. I hate it when they go directly to having everyone married off. It will start in a few days from now. I am not to sure about how many people are actually intrested in my ramblings but anyway this note is for you, make of it what you will. Rollo will still magically be the same age as the others, it is my world so I can play in it as I wish. Well the twilight universe is everyones sandbox but I think of each story as another world they are so vastly diffrent but anyway happy reading. It should be interesting having Clair as an woman instead of a child.


End file.
